Dirty Peaches 8: The Crimson Invaders
by pmcgovols
Summary: When Dirty Peaches is attacked by bandits, she is forced to leave the kingdom and find out who sent them...


Dirty Peaches 8: The Crimson Invaders

Once upon a time, before Forest met Jenny and Frodo destroyed the ring of power, there was a girl named Dirty Peaches. Now you know that Dirty had been hailed a hero for doing many things, most recently closing the realm of Shadowdale. But soon everyone forgot what she had done, and Dirty went back to the restaurant. Mr. Coops was glad Dirty was back from saving the world, and offered her a one cent raise. Ringo was glad Dirty was back to. Janet was even there, and she gave Dirty a magical potion that would make her smell less dirty for a few days. Dirty was happy to be back, because she was tired from saving the world, again. "I wonder how long it will take for something go wrong again," said Dirty. The next day, the king had the whole town summoned for an announcement. I have called for you today to tell you that our town is no longer called Lilbinsing, because we all realized that that was a terrible name for a town," said the king. "Go away now." And with that the town went back to what they were doing before. Dirty walked back to the restaurant and got ready to go down into the cellar. Mr. Coops had told her that there was an unusually large number of radioactive rats that he wanted her to get. But before she could go down there three men burst threw the window of the restaurant and started attacking her. She grabbed her sword and started fighting back. "We've been sent to capture you!" yelled one of the men. They then knocked Dirty's sword out of her hand. "We've got you know," said the men. "I wouldn't be so sure!" yelled Dirty, who grabbed a broom and quickly knocked the men out. Mr. Coops then walked into the restaurant. "What happened here!" asked Mr. Coops, anxiously. "I was attacked by these guys!" replied Dirty. Then Janet and Ringo walked in. "What I miss?" asked Ringo. Dirty just looked at him. Janet went over to the men, who were still knocked out on the floor. "There shirts all say, The Crimson Invaders," said Janet. "I've heard of them before," said Ringo. "They are a group of thieves, but instead of stealing all the time, they work for people. Someone must be trying to get rid of you." "I have a feeling that this is not the end, Dirty," said Janet. More will come. You must leave immediately." "Huh," said Dirty. "There will more coming for you!" yelled Janet. "You have to leave now!" They started to walk outside. "You'll have to go to the Kingdom of Lorgon." said Janet. "You can take my horse, Dirty." said Mr. Coops. "Don't think your going alone," said Ringo. "I'm coming with you. My dad has an extra horse." "What are you two going to do, then?" asked Dirty. "I'm staying right here," said Mr. Coops. "I'm going to meet the head of my order." said Janet. "He is both wise and powerful. He'll know how to destroy The Crimson Invaders." "I'm going to be all alone?" asked Mr. Coops. "You have Aunt Crazy," replied Dirty. Suddenly everyone heard a loud thumping noise. They saw that it was coming from a large army of at least 10,000 men marching toward them. "It's them," said Janet. "Go!" Dirty and Ringo quickly road they're horses out of the city. When they were safe, they looked and saw the army attacking the city. They were chasing the residents out of there homes and searching them. They were even lighting some on fire. "Come on Dirty," said Ringo. "Lorgon's not getting any closer." They trip went smoothly, for about ten minutes. They realized that they either had to go threw a volcano, threw a swamp full of alligators, or threw a forest of man eating squirrels. "I'm thinking man eating squirrels," said Dirty. "Yeah," replied Ringo. They slowly walked into the dark forest. They saw a man getting chased by at least 100 squirrels. "That was funny!" yelled Ringo. "Shut up!" exclaimed Dirty in a quiet voice. Ringo started laughing really hard. A bunch of squirrels heard him and ran up to the two. "Uh oh," said Ringo. "Run!" yelled Dirty. The two ran away from the squirrels and climbed up a tree. Then they realized that squirrels climbed trees. "Dang it!" yelled Dirty. "Then they heard a large thumping noise. It was getting louder quickly. All the squirrels ran away, but they were replaced by a man eating elephant. "Oh this day just keeps getting better and better," said Dirty, sarcastically. They jumped out of the tree and ran from the elephant. It was knocking all the trees down as it chased them. It knocked so many down that it eventually got stuck. "Glad that's over," said Dirty. The two continued to Lorgon. For a few days, the trip went fine. On day six, while Dirty and Ringo were walking down the road, they found a sword. "Whose is this?" asked Dirty. The two were then attacked by five thieves. "Everything was going good for a while!" yelled Dirty. "Then you had to ruin it!" "Do we care?" said one of the thieves. They started to swing they're swords at Ringo. Dirty used her rat fighting skills and quickly beat them. "Wow," said Ringo. "That was pretty cool." "You do know that usually the guy is supposed to save the girl," said Dirty. She smiled. The rest of the trip went fine, and on day seven, they were in Lorgon. They went to the towns inn and looked for Janet. They found her sitting with a old man. He was very tall, had a long beard and mustache, had long hair, wore a robe, and had a pointy hat on. They ran over to Janet. Janet saw here and gave her a hug. "You made it!" exclaimed Janet. "Yeah, even though we ran through a few little bumps along the way," replied Dirty. "Ah, you must be Dirty Peaches," said the old man. "Oh how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name is Gandalf the Gray. I am the head of all wizards." "Gandalf has been on many adventures himself," said Janet. "It's nice to meet you," said Dirty. "But we can't talk right now," said Gandalf. "I need to tell you how we are going to take down The Crimson Invaders. "Go on," said Dirty. "Ok," replied Gandalf. "On the first light in 3 days, my wizard army will attack the city of Derin, where The Crimson Invaders are located. We will destroy as much of their headquarters as possible, and we will capture their leader, Craven Nockly. We will send him to the Ferell Prison in Hampshineburg, one of the countries largest prisons. We will leave tonight. Within an hour, the four left for Derin. One day later, they had to go through the Riddler's Cave. "Is there a guy who tells riddles?" asked Ringo. "Oh please do shut up," replied Dirty. The four went into the cave. "Hey it's pretty quiet in here," said Ringo. "Shhhh!" said Dirty. They walked into a large room full of skeletons. "What happened here?" asked Dirty. Gandalf looked at a sword on the ground. "The Crimson Invaders," he said. "They were here. We have to stop them, before they do this to another poor group of people." There than was a loud noise. "What was that?" asked Dirty. "I hear whispers," said Gandalf. Janet walked out to the entrance of the room and looked out the door. "Prepare yourself," said Janet. She back away from the door and pulled out her sword. Then at least 100 hundred of The Crimson Invaders came in. Gandalf pulled out his staff and went into action. He hit one thief with it and then turned another to dust. Then he lifted his staff high and slammed it on the ground. It sent out a shockwave that knocked almost all the thieves over. The leader of the group then walked in. "Hand over the girl, and I will spare you," he said. "Never!" yelled Gandalf. He pulled out his sword and engaged in a fight with the leader. The leader was very skilled with the sword but Gandalf, even though he was old, wasn't half bad either. He tried to whack the sword out of the mans hand but he couldn't. Gandalf was then knocked down by the leader, but before he could stab him with his blade, Gandalf grabbed his staff and cast a spell on him. The man then turned into stone. "We must go," said Gandalf. "Now!" The four ran through the rest of the mine while being chased by at least 1,000 thieves. When they reached the end, Gandalf turned around and pointed his staff at the exit of the mine. It then collapsed, and the four were safe. "That was awesome!" yelled Ringo. The rest of the trip went smoothly, and they reached Derin the next day. The city was in terrible shape. Everything looked like it was about to fall apart, except for a huge castle in the middle of the city. It was guarded by thieves. "Craven must have taken over the city," said Janet. "He'll be out soon," said Gandalf. "My army will be here tomorrow." The four quickly went to the towns inn. They tried to avoid being seen. They rented a room and slept there for the night. In the morning, the four woke up at almost the same time and looked out the window. "There they are," said Gandalf. The wizard army marched toward the city. "Come we must meet them." The four ran to the army. "Greetings!" exclaimed Gandalf. "I'm so glad you could make it. We'll we best not be wasting any time. Charge! The army, along with the Gandalf, Ringo, Dirty, and Janet charge to the castle and broke in. Dirty ran up the steps and into Cravens room, which was large with king sized bed and many paintings. "Craven Nockly!" she yelled. "Ah you must be Dirty Peaches," he replied. She pulled out her sword and charged toward him, but he quickly pulled out his sword, knocked Dirty's sword out of her hand, and pushed her over. "Look out the window," said Craven. She walked over and saw the wizard army being beaten. "Surrender now, and I will spare you," he said. She put her hands in the air. "Good," said Craven. "I do have one question, though," said Dirty. "Ask," said Craven. "Who hired you?" asked Dirty. A tall, evil looking lady than walked into the room. "Hello, Dirty," said the lady. "Belona!" yelled Dirty.


End file.
